Hail to the King baby
by Kamikisekai
Summary: So me, Nick, Jeff, and Jess are transported to the world of FOZ, and became it's own Kamen riders. So watch out the king of time has returned! (Indefinite Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

**So new fanfic hope ya like it**

"What's taking them so long, we've been waiting here for the past 2 hours!"  
"Relax, Ivantry to calm down"  
"(takes a DEEP breath) thanks Miya I needed that"  
"No problem I am your baby sis after all it's been my job to take care of your anger"  
"Ya dood you that checked out"  
"Ah, Nick, Jorge It's been 4 hours what took you so long?"  
"Traffic"  
"_My servant that exists somewhere is this vast universe!"  
_"Yo does that sound like Louise?"  
"…WAIT THAT IS LOUISE!"  
"_My divine, beautiful, wise, and powerful servant heed my call!"  
_"Shit the spell is almost complete what now?!"  
"Don't worry Nick, I knew this would happen"  
"YOU WHAT!"  
"Jeez don't shout, here take these" Then I hand them the ziku and the beyondriver  
"So what do we do with these- wait you're not?"  
"Yep we're goin to another world"  
"_I wish my servant from the bottom from my heart, heed my call and appear!"  
_Then a portal appeared in front of us "Well are gunna help her or not?"  
"Ok leader let's go!"  
**xxXSceneXxx  
**

"Ow, hoping universe are a bitch"  
"Yep, can't say your wrong"  
"Where are we?" then me, Nick, and Jeff deadpanned Jess  
"What" as she look at the three of us  
"WHO AE YOU FOUR!"  
"Huh?" as all four of us say at the same time  
"Professor Colbert please let me try again"  
"Sorry Louise but you aren't allowed to summon again" then as I finished she blasted me with an explosion  
"SHUT UP DOG!"  
"I'm sorry but it's the truth" Me saying that as I got up unscathed  
"H-how did you survive that explosion?!"  
"It will take a lot more to bring down" as I turn around to help out my friends  
"You guys alright?"  
"Ya we'll manage, but jeez you never told us you can survive something like that"  
"Maybe I don't know let's just play along with her" then I turn around to face Louise and Professor Colbert "So Louise de la Valliere… what do you want?"  
"I-Who are you to talk to me like that you commoner!"  
"My name is Ivan Nagales, behind me are my closes friends, the twins Jess and Jeff" "Yo" they say at the same time "And Nick someone whom I call my brother"  
"wow Shakespeare much?"  
"Eh I try"  
"SO WHO ARE YOU!"  
"I am… sorry WE are your new partners, we have a few requirements before we partner up"  
"You all are my slaves, nothing more nothing less"  
"Say that one more time, or else we'll find a better "Master" " I say that with air quotes  
"And I know that your desperate for a Familiar" As I say this Louise look down in shame  
"So how about this, Me and my friends will become your familiars on a few conditions"  
"W-what are they?"  
"1: You will address us by our names and nothing else" I finished then I gesture to Jess what to say next  
"2: You will treat us like Humans and nothing else"  
"3: Until we find a way home, we will protect you in any way we can"  
"And lastly 4: When we find new friends along with you, and find out that person was taken from us with the wrong intentions" Nick stops then looks at us "Then we will, and we are not joking when we say this but we will move Heaven, earth and hell just to bring that person back" We all say at the same time  
"So Louise de la Valliere do you accept our condition's?"  
"Y-yes"  
"Then we have an agreement… oh and one more thing, uhh not the lips please we still want to save that for our future someone"  
"That I also agree upon" as she does the familiar thing, me and the others got… knocked out

**A few hours later**

"Ah that hurt like a bitch"  
"You could say that again"  
"Hey your awake" we all look at Louise  
"Oh uhh" then I wake up Nick and Jeff  
"Oy wake up, we still need to follow the time line"  
"Ya ya I'm up"  
"(Yawn) what time is it?"  
"I don't know, 5:15? Give or take"  
"So you four are my familiars huh, I don't know if supposed to be happy or sad"  
"Hey, you summoned a Demon lord here, that good enough right?"  
"Ya, ya keep telling yourself that" then Louise then starts taking off her uniform  
"Ok boys I think that we need to leave"  
"Agreed"  
"Yep" then me, Jeff, and Nick start walking out of the room  
"Wait where are you guys going?" Jess asked  
"Well we're boys, and you two are girls, and Louise here is taking off her uniform, and we want to explore this school, so uhhh bye for now"  
"Just be back here ok"  
"Aye"  
"all come after just wait k"  
"Ok" then we and the boys leave the room"

**XxXSceneXxX**

"Well we've been walking here for the past five minutes, what do we do now?"  
"Well I don't know"  
"Oh you must be the familiars that Miss Valliere summoned" Me and the boys turn around  
"Oh my apologies my name is Siesta and I'm working here as a maid"  
"Hi miss, uhh is there a place where we can get any food?"  
"If you want I can bring you some food"  
"Yes please" after Siesta walks away I look at the others  
"So what do you guys think that we should do? Should we go ahead and kill Mott or wait after Siesta is taken?"  
"After besides we need to take care of a certain playboy"  
"Agreed, so let's test out our drivers to see if they work or not"  
"so who goes first?" Nick said  
"By order of the show or random?" Jess said  
"By order but in reverse" Jeff said  
"Wow being the gentleman for once, can't say I'm surprised"  
**Ziku Driver!** Then Jess grabs her ride watch then twists the front to finish the look  
**Tsukuyomi!  
**"Henshin!"  
** Rider time kamenu Raider Tsukuyomi, Tsukuyomi  
**"So aside from the sailor Moon type shit, it works"  
**"Hey! I like it"**  
"Ya, you would, so Nick you're up next"  
"Ok"  
**Beyondriver!  
WOZU!  
**"Henshin"  
**ACTION! Future time, Jidai! Mirai! Kamen rider WOZU! WOZU!  
"Ok uh I'ma see if I can get my weapon out"  
Jikandespear!  
"Huh, it's just like in the show"  
**"Ok my turn!"  
**Ziku driver!  
GEIZ!  
**"Henshin"  
**Rider time kamen rider Geiz!  
"Ok that weird"  
**"Whats wrong?"  
"Siesta is looking at us"  
**"WH**AT"  
"Uhh I didn't see anything"  
"Don't be just keep it a secret for now, ok?"  
"Uhh ok… here's your food!"  
"Oh thanks we're starving"  
"Thank you Siesta"  
"It's alright I'm just doing my job, so are you guys nobles or something?"  
"Nope!" we all say at the same time  
"Then how did you get that Magical armor?"  
"It's not magic, it's science!"  
" What's science?"  
"Think of it as an advanced alchemy"  
"Oh ok, well I've got to go back to work now"  
"Ok bye!"  
"Damn those sandwiches were good"  
"So back to Louise?"  
"Yah she may be angry at this point"  
"Knowing her she may be furious"  
"Let's just get back (Yawn) I need some sleep" after we head up to her room we see Louise sleeping on her bed "So straw bed?" "Straw bed" they all say at the same time

**XxSceneXx**

"(Yawn) good morning guys"  
"Hey. Morning. Took ya long enough"  
"Is Louise still sleeping?"  
"Ya, ima wake her up"  
"Louise wake up your gunna be late for class"  
"WHAT WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP SOONER!"  
"Because, you're not"  
"What?"  
"Because I saw people outside instead of being in class"  
"Oh ya, we're givin a day to bond with our familiars"  
"Ok, Nick, Jeff let's go"  
"Aye, don't wanna get slapped in le face"  
"And I'm hungry " then we close the door behind us and leave the two girls  
"So they're always like this?"  
"Ya, they seem lazy, and weird but trust me, when they see someone they know hurt, they'll move Heaven and hell just to find the culprit"  
"Wow, you speak so highly of them"  
"It's because I was blackmailed to become someone's plaything, they found out, police came, found the guy you hurt me, dead on the floor with missing pieces"  
"Ow I feel sorry for the guy"  
"Ya, his family found out and tried to kidnap me, they all laid dead on the floor, so don't be surprised when they find someone they get along with" then they finished getting dressed and hear a loud BANG outside. "What the hell was that?!"  
"Let's find out"  
"K"  
**10 minutes earlier (A/N I'm splitting this one up part to will be posted) **


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter! Have Fun reading**

"Hey guys" they all look at me  
"So want to ruin Guiche's day?"**  
"**Oh hell yes"  
"Ok here's how we're gunna do this, you and Jeff find Katie and bring her to where Guiche is at, while I will annoy Guiche and make Montmorency angry"  
"Sounds like a plan"  
"Well looks like we're up, look there's Katie"  
"Good luck" then we all head to our respected positions  
"Morning Siesta"  
"Oh hello Mr. Steve how are you today"  
"Oh I'm fine" then I look below her to see the tray of food she's holding **(A/N Not her chest damn it)  
**"So do you need help with that?"  
"Oh no it's fine"  
"Nah I insist" then I grab a piece of cake. "So who wanted a piece of cake?"  
"Oh that be lord Guiche"  
"Ok be back later" then I grab the cake and head over to Guiche  
"Here's your cake, you two timing bitch"  
"What did you just call me?"  
"I said you're a two timing bitch"  
"Lord Guiche" Katie said in an angry tone  
"Oh he-hey their Miss Katie wha-what brings you here today?"  
"Oh you know, just found out that I've been fooled by you!" slaps Guiche's face  
"YOU WERE TWO TIMING US!" then Montmorency joins in the slapping fest  
"hmmp" as they walk away from Guiche, he then stands up with an angry look on his face  
"You three, have you no shame? You just broke these girls hearts, what do you have to say for your selves?" then we look at each other  
"That you're a two timing bitch?" then Guiche hits us with an explosion spell  
**BANG  
**"you think they heard that?"  
"Yep" then looks at the door where Jess and Louise were standing at  
"What the hell were you thinking?!" Louise shouted  
"Stopping a two timing bitch"  
"Who?" then I point at Guiche looking at us smugly  
"So do we break him?"  
"Yep"  
"I challenge you to a duel commoner!"  
"When, where, and can I have help?"  
"In one hour meet me at Vesti court, and yes you can have help"  
"What are the terms?"  
"We stop until one of us is dead"  
"That is fine by me" then I turn around. "You guys agree on this?"  
"Ya! Let's beat him, and possibly kill him"  
"Or make him do something embarrassing"  
"Now that we can do" then I turn to Guiche. "We accept your challenge!"  
"Then prepare for your death" afterwards we then turn to Louise who is panicking. "HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT, YOU'RE GUNNA DIE!"  
"Oh hush you, we'll win and prove that you have picked that strongest partners in the multiverse"  
"Fine, just don't lose"  
"We won't" then we walk towards Vesti court

**XxXSceneXxX**

"I see that you didn't run away" he said with a hint of pride in his voice  
"Ya and I brought help" then Nick, Jeff, and Jess appeared with the clothes that we brought  
"Ya, and we'll make sure that you will experience near death"  
" you guys ready?"  
"Then I go first. My name is Guiche de Gramont, my family name Gramont means Bronze, so you will fight my bronze golems" he then uses is rose wand to summon the Valkyrie golems  
"Uhh is it just me or the golems look like girls?" then everyone in the area then look at the golems and being laughing  
"Ok then" I then look at my friends. "You guys ready?" "Yah!" they all say, then we whip out our drivers  
"You Guiche, Louise here summoned us to be her partners, and well she got more than just partners"  
**Ziku Driver/ Beyondriver!**

"Huh? What's that?"  
"My name is Ivan Nagales, and I'm the future demon lord of time!" then I show my Zi-O ride watch.  
"My name is Nick Stevens, and I'm the Historian of the Demon lord of time" Then he shows the Woz ride watch.  
"My Name is Jeff Auburn, and I'm the Warrior of the Demon lord of time" Then he pulls out his Geiz ride watch  
"And my name is Jess Auburn, and I'm the Healer of the Demon lord of time" She then pulls out the Tsukuyomi ride watch  
**Zi-O! Geiz! Wozu! Tsukuyomi!  
**Then we place our ride watches into our drivers "HENSHIN!"

**Rider Time. Kamen rider Zi-O  
Rider Time. Kamen rider Geiz  
Rider Time. Kamen rider Tsukuyomi, Tsukuyomi!  
Action! Future time. Jidai! Mirai! Kamen rider Woz! Woz!  
"Kamen rider Zi-O, Kenzan!" **I then strike a pose  
**"Kamen rider Geiz, Sanjou!" ** Jeff then strikes a pose  
**"Kamen rider Tsukuyomi, fight on! **Jess also strikes a pose  
**"Kamen rider Woz, Come on!** And lastly Nick who then uses den-o's pose  
**"So Guiche de Gramont will you surrender?" **I then point at a surprised Guiche**  
**"Never!"  
**"Then let us begin"  
Jikan blade! Ken! X2  
Jikan Despear!  
Jikan Axe!  
My pov  
"Kamen riders, Ready? GO!" **Guiche then commands his golems to charge at us.  
The first golem uses her sword to strike me from above, I then use my sword to block and shoulder charge her, making her stager a bit, using the momentum I had I then sideways slice her, she falls and dies.

**Nicks Pov  
**two golems charge me, and they are using the Greek style weapons, shield and spear. One flanks me and tries to hit me but I dodge and hit her is the chest, she falls and the other then gets shot by Ivan, I see her fall then look at Ivan. "Thanks" "No prob" then we get back to fighting

**Jess's Pov  
**I see four golems come at me, I use my sword to block the first attack, grab the other's shield kill it and try my best at a "Captain America shield throw" it works killing the rest ****

**Jeff's Pov  
**Two golems then attack me, I shot the first killing it then shot it's partner who dodges, I then switch my bow to axe mode and started on hacking the golem off, it then dodges my last attack then punches me in the face, I then dodge and roundhouse kick the head of the golem killing it, then when Guiche saw that he was losing he summoned a big Golem, a Valkyrie Giant.

**My Pov  
"Huh he never gave up" **I said then jumped back  
**"So what now" **Jess asked  
**"We give it a finisher" **Then we all use our finishers  
**Zi-O Time Break!  
Geiz Time burst!  
Wozu Exuplotion!  
Tsukuyomi Time Break!  
**After we killed that last golem we then looked at Guiche who was crapping his pants. "So do you surrender or not, your choice" after a few moments of silent he then said "I-I give up" "and?"  
"And as long as I live I will never harm any commoner, unless they do harm to my family" "then that's all we need to hear" as they all detransformed, I then turned to Louise. "Told ya we'd win" I say with a smirk "W-who are you?" "As we said before I am the demon lord of time" then I look at my friends "and they are my closes allies and my family" then I look to Louise "And you, are my newest member of my family… so I take it that you want to know about our powers, correct?" "Yes" "Then let us find a private area" then I look at Siesta "you should come too, after all you did see us transform" "Is it alright?" "Yes it is" as we walk away to find a safe to tell our tale a certain redhead and blue haired girls following us "Damn that Louise" as she turn to her friend "I want him Tabitha"

**(A/N and cut, don't worry we'll continue this on the next one, thanks for the read (If you did)  
Any HELPFUL comments are appreciated, see ya next time, good BYEEEEEEEEE **


End file.
